Declaraciones
by Izumi-tan
Summary: Alemania trata de planear una forma de declararse al irreverente de Feliciano pero al fina de la noche todo se el plan se voltea o algo asi... Mal summary denle una oportunidad...


Hetalia no pertenece es de mi futuro esposo Himaruya-sama

* * *

><p>DECLARACIONES<p>

-Muy bien cálmate Alemania, cálmate, hazlo tal y como Japón te lo dijo, vamos, vamos no es como si fuera a comenzar la tercera guerra mundial y fuera todo el mundo contra ti, o como si Francia se apoderara de mis zonas vitales jajaja no no no…. ¡ES MUCHO PEOR!-

Un desesperado Alemania tratando de despejar su mente daba vueltas en su habitación mientras daba tragos a una cerveza y se decía a si mismo "tu puedes hacerlo, tu puedes hacerlo" pero se preguntaran que era lo que tenia tan acongojado nuestro querido Ludwig; pues que mas iba a ser si no su constante dolor de cabeza, su martirio personal y su único amigo, Italia…

-¡Muy bien he encontrado la solución!- dijo por fin emocionado- solo voy lo beso le dio que soy su héroe y listo, no esperen eso no funcionaria, eso solo daría resultado con un Tsundere cejudo, demonios…-

Lentamente Alemania se recostó en su cama para tratar de dormir a ver si en sueños encuentra la forma de decir lo que siente, para ver si allí esta la solución a como confesársele a un tonto, despistado, débil y sobretodo lindo Italia…

-Ya se- dice levantándose bruscamente de su cama- solo llegare le diré "se uno con Alemania" y… no eso solo sirve para un chino…- ¿¡POR QUE ESTO ES TAN DIFICIL!-

-¿Qué es difícil Doitsu?-

Para sorpresa de nuestro germánico amigo un semidesnudo Italia se encontraba a su lado con su típica mirada de despreocupación y alegría…

-¿¡TU QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!-

-Ve~ es que es mas divertido dormir acompañado-dijo con su habitual sonrisa-además escuche como Doitsu se movía de un lado para otro sin poder dormir a si que vine a ayudarte-

-¿Ayu-darme? ¿a dormir? ¿Y como se supone que harás eso?- Dijo Doitsu con una cara de increbilidad…

-A pues así-

Después de decir eso Italia abrazo fuertemente a Ludwig a lo que este no pudo responder y se ruborizo por completo.

-Cuando yo era pequeño y estaba en la casa de Austria, si no podía dormir iba con Sacro Imperio y el hacia esto, después de un rato yo me quedaba completamente dormido-

"Sacro Imperio" pensó Alemania, el primer y hasta ahora único amor de Feliciano, ¿Cómo podía Alemania competir contra aquel veneno del primer amor? ¿Como podía hacer que su amado se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos si estaba presente aquel recuerdo?

-Oye Italia…-

-¿Ve~?-

-Yo este pues esto el calentamiento global y y y eeeee yo…-

Alemania se estaba poniendo nervioso la voz se le quebraba y su temperatura aumentaba, que demonios estaba diciendo, tenia la oportunidad perfecta y no podía hacer nada…

-Ne ne Doitsu-

-Y el mundial no fue lo que se esperaba y…-

-¿Doitsu?-

-He que ¿que pasa?-

-Doitsu ¿me quieres?-

-"Mas de lo que te imaginas"-penso-Si, si te quiero-

-Ne ne Doitsu-

-Ahora que-

-¿Me amas?-

-¿¡Por que preguntas eso!-dijo nerviosamente Ludwig mientras se levantaba de su cama-¿Qué te ha dicho Japón?-

-¿Ve~?-dijo tontamente Feliciano mientras ladeaba su cabeza-Nihon me ha dicho que soy importante para ti, pero…-

-¿Pero?- Repitió Doitsu muy avergonzado

-Pero si no viene de boca de Doitsu entonces no se si es verdad-

Ya pasaba la media noche y en aquella habitación parece que se detuvo el tiempo, Ludwing no sabía como contestar y Feliciano quería una respuesta, ambos corazones esperaban lo mismo pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo…

-Italia yo…-

-Yo… quiero mucho a Doitsu, quiero estar con Doitsu, quiero que Doitsu me abraze, me bese, me diga que me quiere y que nunca me dejara pero no se si Doitsu piense igual…-

Sin ordenárselo a su cuerpo Alemania se acerco lentamente a Italia y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su boca…

-Lud…wig…-

Las palabras de Feliciano fueron calladas con los labios de Alemania, después de un buen rato este se separo lentamente bajando la mirada y con el rostro notablemente enrojecido…

-Italia yo… te qui…e…ro mu… mu… ch… o y y…-

Un tartamudo Alemania intentaba hablar entre susurros pero los nervios le traicionaban y de sus labios no se producían sonidos legibles. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar sintió como Italia se lanzaba sobre el haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo…

-¿¡Que estas haciendo Italia!-

Italia no respondió solo se quedo sobre Ludwig con su rostro escondido en el pecho de este, paso un rato e Italia se incorporo quedando sobre Alemania.

-Oye Ita… lia ¿estas bien?-

No hubo respuesta

-Si te molesto pues yo lo siento, yo bueno es raro los dos somos chicos pero yo… mmm…-

-No es que me molestara- lo interrumpió Feliciano-es que es que ¡SOY MUY FELIZ!-

-¿He?-

-Yo soy muy feliz por que Doitsu también me quiere tanto como yo a el-

Alemania se enrojeció tanto que casi estallaba, y como había pasado antes su cuerpo se movió por si mismo y rodeo con sus brazos a Italia atrayéndolo hacia el y besándolo de nuevo. Italia correspondió a esos labios llenos de pasión, después la lengua de Alemania pedía paso a la boca de Italia a lo que este cedió, al cabo de un momento se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire…

-Ne ne Doitsu…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Yo te gusto?-

-¿Después de lo que he hecho tienes dudas?-Dijo molesto Alemania

-Entonces, si yo te gusto y tú me gustas deberíamos hacer lo que Francia-niichan dice que hacen las personas que se gustan-

-¿A si? Y ¿Qué es lo que hacen las personas que se gustan?-

-A pues… es hacer **** con las manos y con la boca **** y después morder el ****, lamer bajo el **** y también cuando haces ****…-

-¡QUE DEMONIOS TE ENSEÑA EL MALDITO DEPRAVADO SEXUAL URGIDO DE FRANCIA!-

-Ve~ me enseña a como cortejar mujeres, como hacerlo correctamente con chicos, a invadir zonas vitales de otros…-

-Ahora vengo voy a volver Chernóbil a Paris…-

Dijo a la vez que se levantaba un Alemania con un aura asesina mayor a la de Rusia sumada a la de Belarús multiplicada por George Bush…

-¡Eeeeee Detente Doitsu, detente!-

Italia asustado detuvo a Alemania por detrás para que no fuera a hacer algo de lo cual se arrepintiera… o tal vez no… de todas formas nadie extrañaría a Francia…

-¿¡Dime Italia ese pervertido te ha hecho algo extraño!-

-¿Algo extarño?-

-Si, me refiero te ha hecho cosas como **** y después meter el **** y morder la ****…-

-¿He…? ¿Co… mo sabe Doitsu e..sa cla…se de de co… sas?-

-¿HE? Etooo…-

Como contestar aquello, después de todo, Alemania era conocido como el meca de los videos porno, era obvio que conociera la vulgar jerga de Francia…

-Ne ne Doitsu-dijo Italia un poco nervioso-mejor vamos a dormir ¿si?-

-Si es lo mejor ¡vamos!-

Para desviar el tema Alemania acepto rápidamente, entonces ambos se metieron a la cama y se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, pero la noche aun era joven y no solo se iban a quedar solo así…

-Ne ne Doitsu…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Tú los haz hecho con un chico?-

-¿¡Que clase de pregunta es esa!-

Sorprendido Doitsu se incorporaba de su cama totalmente desconcertado por tal pregunta…

-Es que bueno, yo... ve~-

-Italia será que acaso ¿Tu quieres hacerlo?- pregunto sonrojado Alemania

No hubo respuesta, a lo que Ludwig atribuyo a un "si", entonces este guiado por el deseo que llevaba suprimiendo por tanto tiempo comenzó a besar de nuevo a Feliciano, primero dulce y lento, los besos se fueron transformando en mas apasionados, la lengua de Alemania recorría cada rincón de la boca de Italia y su mano de deslizaba por su piel, se separo de su boca y comenzó a besar su cuello lo lamio y lo mordió con la intención de dejar una marca; Italia hacia sonidos que generaban mas excitación para Alemania, comenzó el también a besar a Alemania y a dejar su firma en el, luego sintió como Ludwig con su lengua recorría su cuerpo, bajo hasta su pecho y mordisqueo uno de sus pezones a lo que Italia solo pudo contestar con unos gemidos de gusto y dolor que volvían loco a Alemania, la mano de este comenzó a bajar hasta el bóxer de Italia donde se lograba ver como la excitación se apoderaba de su ser, metió su mano dentro y lentamente comenzó a mover el miembro de Feliciano…

-Doitsu… ¡aaah! Mas rápido... se siente bien ¡aaah!-

Italia se estaba excitando tanto que ahora era el quien seguía aquel juego de lujuria, hizo rodar a Alemania para posicionarse sobre el y luego lo beso y jugo con su lengua, mordisqueo su labio inferior, entonces Alemania dirigió su mano hasta el rizo de Italia, y lo acaricio suavemente…

-Ah Doi..tsu… si me acaricias hay yo ¡sah!-

-Italia, ¿estas seguro que quieres continuar?-

-Ah, Ah- Italia hablaba ente jadeos, aun cuando el no quisiera continuar su cuerpo ya estaba muy excitado para detenerse- yo quiero hacerlo con Doitsu-

-Pero lo mas seguro es que te duela…-

Feliciano beso a Ludwig tiernamente en los labios.

-No me importa que duela un poco, si es Doitsu quien me hace este tipo de cosas seré muy feliz-

-Italia… de acuerdo seré lo menos rudo que pueda-

Alemania beso a Italia, le quito el bóxer que tenía y volvió a tocar suavemente su miembro.

-Doitsu… me voy a venir ¡ahmm! ¡ahh!-

Una sustancia blanca lleno la mano de Alemania y mancho su pantalón.

-Ve- te dije que me vendría, ¿are? Doitsu esta duro aquí…-

Italia comenzó a tocar un abultamiento en el pantalón de Ludwing, luego lo desabrocho y bajo el bóxer de Alemania.

-Ve- el de Doitsu Es tan grande-

-¿¡Qu-e que haces Italia!-

Italia se llevo a la boca el miembro de Ludwing, lo comenzó a lamer y a mordisquear la punta, ahora era Alemania quien generaba gemidos de placer…

-Ita… lia, cui..dado con los dien..tes… ah!-

Alemania tomo la cabeza de Italia y lo empujaba lentamente para que lamiera mejor…

-Italia no voy a … aguantar mucho mas…- Dijo Alemania mientras lo soltaba. Italia se detuvo.

-Esta bien, solo córrete en mi boca.-

-No espera, prefiero correrme dentro de ti…-

Alemania abrazo a Italia y se recostó sobre el mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

-Lo voy a meter, te va a dolor al principio así que aguanta…-

-Si Doitsu… Ahh!-

Alemania fue metiéndolo poco a poco y a Italia le comenzaban a salir lagrimas por el dolor, cuando Ludwig la tuvo toda adentro empezó a embestir a Feliciano, el cual gemía y gemía de placer y dolor.

-Ah! Ah! Mmm Ah! Ah! Doi..tsu Doitsu Ahhhhh! Mas len..to duele aha!-

-Italia, Ah! Ba…ja la voz o… nos… nos van a … oír aahh!-

-Ve-! Ve! Ve! Ah! Ve!...-

Los sonidos de Italia solo generaban que Alemania se excitara mas y lo embistiera con mas fuerza, pero como sus gritos iban aumentando de tono decidió callarlo con un beso, Italia ya no podía gritar a si que se aferro con sus uñas a la espalda del Alemania. Ludwig separo su boca de la de Italia y luego le marco una gran mordida en su pecho…

-Ah! Me ven..go Doitsu ah!-

-Yo también ahh!-

Alemania se corrió dentro de Italia y este ensucio por completo la camisa de Ludwig. Doitsu callo rendido y jadeando sobre el Italiano.

-Lo siento Italia, creo que te lastime…-

-Ve, ve-decía jadeando el italiano- esta bien se sintió bien-

Luego ambos cayeron completamente dormidos cada uno en los brazos del otro.

* * *

><p>OMG! xD! Aun no puedo creer que yo escribiera eso xD, es que es un cambio ultra-radical a comparación de mi último fic hetaliense (el cual debe estar enterrado infinidad de paginas atrás xD) solo espero que dejen un pequeño review o Alemania en vez de convertir a Francia en Chernóbil lo hará contigo xD! Es broma xD… o no lo es?<p> 


End file.
